Weyrloc Garush
Known to CDN as The Big Quint (an obvious play on the krogan term "quad"). Weyrloc Garush was a loud, boisterous, arrogant, violent, garrulous, argumentative Krogan Battlemaster around 750 years of age, with a good amount of experience under his belt. He ran a group of around twelve other krogan (his Krantt) and about thirty vorcha (though these were decimated by a battle on Garvug). He was also well known for his ridiculously inefficient and incredibly powerful "side-arm". Background Weyrloc Garush left Tuchanka at a young age to become a mercenary, almost immediately after completing his coming-of age ritual. He underwent many bizarre adventures, eventually leading to his falling into a band of other mercenary Krogan, and, being the biggest and smartest of the lot, he became the leader. He returned to Tuchanka many years later to comport himself as a Battlemaster, and he again left the planet to wander for another century or two, joining the Blood Pack for a time, before finally returning again a third time for a mission involving a batarian diplomat and a riot. Garush served a stint in prison at this time for a decade, which served to calm him and make him severely more rational than many others of his race, if still a bloodthirsty and violent borderline-psychopath. He reformed his krantt and collected a new group of vorcha after being released, and served for the next fifty years as a mercenary captain on several worlds, especially Omega. Recently, he decided to join the Krogan warriors on Garvug in their war against the corporations trying to take their planet, and received transportation from another regular on the CDN website - this mission led to the other regular's ship being shot down, leading to an rescue mission terminating in Garush swearing vengeance on an Eclipse mercenary by the name of "Kia", and being stuck with his men and the aforementioned fellow regular on a gunship possessed by a quirky AI. What insane and bizarre antics would they get up to? Talents and Challenges of the Big Quint According to Inconspicuous Organic, Here is a list of things that the Quint platform and program exceed at: *1)Violence *2) Mining *3) Singing (oddly) *4) Violence *5) Being Shot *6) ERROR Violence *7) Bestowing Quantum Immortality Here is a list of operations that the Quint platform cannot perform in full capacity: *1) Subtlety *2) Hiding *3) Mercy *4) Diplomacy *5) Negotiations *6) Meditation *7) Calculus *8) Salsa Dancing *9) Omni-Tool Operation *10) Discretion *11) Order *12) Obeying laws and statutes *13) Calmness *14) Visual Art *15) Extranet Security *16) Interspecies Relations *17) Economics *18) The Reading of Novels *19) Psychology *20) Remaining in Sleep Mode for the set Duration of Sleep Mode *21) Gymnastics *22) Tolerance *23) Musical Instruments *24) Education *25) The Golden Rule *26) Hygiene *27) Grace *28) Bargaining *29) Philosophy *30) Applied Mathematics *31) Astronomy *32) Design *33) Anthropology *34) Restraint *35) Remaining Sober *36) Architecture *37) Preserving Architecture *38) Delicate Motor Functions *39) Robotics *40) Programming *41) Tap Dancing *42) Hologames *43) Terran Table Tennis *44) Sociology *45) Quantitative Reasoning *46) Legitimate Theater *47) Illegitimate Theater *48) Improv Comedy *49) Swearing Revenge (Analysis: Improper Subjects Chosen: See former list #7) *50) Religion *51) Legal Procedure *52) Common Sense *53) Breakdancing *54) Advertising *55) Roller Skating *56) Bartending *57) Chemical Engineering *58) Being Water-Soluble *59) Traditional Role-Playing Games *60) Capoiera *61) Etiquette *62) Netiquette *63) Romance *64) Ballroom Dancing Threads of Note IO and HBQ's Wonderful Night - AKA Quint's Revenge: Getting his own back on Inconspicuous Organic. Quint's Poetry: The artistic genius that is the limerick, among other insights into the mind of Quint. Quint Is Confused: Even in the early days of CDN, things can change quickly and shit can hit the fan. Hok, TSS, Quint - the Epic Adventure Begins: The Big Quint, Hok Ginnde and The Sarcastic Salarian (Aphin Protretho) evade bounty hunters in the lower wards. TSS, Hok, Quint, etc. I want to give you credits: A job from Penumbra: "So here's my proposition. Some humans shot up my daughter, Cynira. I would like to know who they are, and where they are, so I can murder them." Leading to... Fish Vs. Squid, Round 1 - FIGHT! (The Big Quint arrives on the third page). Operation Uplift, part one: The grand experiment. "We intend to acculturate and socialize one of these Vorcha, to teach it to exist in galactic society, and to behave in a manner appropriate to a civilized being - though still a mercenary". Operation Uplift, part two Departure: Quint and Fero take their leave. Category:Defunct Characters Category:Characters Category:Krogan